The Maker
by eLizxie Aire
Summary: Cahaya itu melewati barang-barang di setiap sudut-sudut ruangan. Mengembalikan benda ke tempatnya semula. Jam pasir dengan dua patung kelinci di sampingnya, kembali berputar. TaoRis/KrisTao oneshoot fic. DLDR!


...O...

_The Maker_

_Kris & Tao Yaoi fanfiction_

_By eLizxie Aire_

_I do not own anything except the story_

_My story is not perfect. So, please forgive some mistake i've made_

_Don't like? Don't read!_

...O...

Ruangan ini gelap, pengap, tidak ada satu pun jendela. Dengan ukuran yang luas tentu menambah kesan menyeramkan. Di dindingnya terdapat banyak sekali kertas yang menjelaskan hukum-hukum dan juga anatomi manusia. Di pinggir ruangan, rak-rak besar yang berisi tabung-tabung bubuk dengan berbagai macam warna dan benda aneh.

Seorang manusia, Kris, yang perlu kita akui wajah orientalnya membuat semua orang terpana. Ia hanya di temani dengan lampu warna-warni. Kedua berlian hazelnya mengamati ruangan ini dengan seksama. Ia memegang sebuah buku tua. Matanya berkedip sesekali.

Sebuah jam pasir dengan dua patung kelinci berputar lagi, membalikkan bagian yang penuh dengan pasir dengan yang tidak.

Kris tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

_It's time to make it._

Lelaki berambut blonde itu membuka sebuah buku tua dengan sampul coklat tanpa judul. Ia membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman.

Pertama, ia mengambil sekotak porcelain dari rak besar di sampingnya, menghancurkan bentuk _porcelain_ itu dengan mudahnya seperti membuat adonan kue, kemudian ia mulai membentuk sebuah struktur wajah. Tampan tentunya. Lalu ia mengambil biji-biji kecil dari tabung lain, menyusun biji itu membentuk sebuah susunan gigi.

Setelah ia puas dengan hasil kerjanya, ia mengambil benda yang ia karyakan itu dengan capit tongkat besi panjang, dan memasukkannya di tempat pembakaran.

Selagi menunggu, Kris membuka halaman selanjutnya dari buku tua itu. Tertulis huruf yang tak biasa di pakai, tetapi karena Kris memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata sehingga ia mengerti apa yang di perintahkan buku tersebut. Ia mengambil _porcelain _lainnya dan mulai membentuk tubuh sempurna. Tubuh tinggi dengan otot-otot yang tidak terlalu terlihat. Kris mengelus tanda di perpotongan bahunya, lalu memandang dua simbol yang seperti simbol fungsi dalam ilmu matematik, tapi keduanya saling berhadapan. Ia mengambil stempel, lalu menekannya dia area perpotongan bahu dan leher. Setelah selesai ia mulai memotong-motong kain dan menjahitnya, menjadikan kain tersebut sepasang kaos dan celana panjang.

Kris menatap _hour glass_ di atasnya. Satu per delapan bagian atas jam pasir itu sudah bermigrasi ke daerah bawah.

Ia mengambil wajah yang ia panaskan tadi, menyiramnya dengan air dingin, membersihkannya dengan penuh perasaan, baru menempelkannya di tubuh yang ia buat. Langkah selanjutnya, Kris membuka laci di bawah meja, mengambil dua bola yang mirip dengan mata berpupil brunette dan memasangkannya di dua celah yang belum terisi.

Kris memandangi ciptaannya.

Sudah selesai.

Ia menunggu beberapa saat, lalu menatap jam pasir. Jam pasir tersebut terus berjalan, kenapa ciptaannya tidak bangun-bangun juga?

Kris mengangkat salah satu tangan boneka yang ia beri nama Tao. Ketika Kris melepaskannya, tangan Tao jatuh begitu saja. Kris merengutkan kedua alisnya. Tangan Kris menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Tao, mata hazelnya menunjukan harapan agar Tao akan membuka matanya lalu menyapa sang pembuat.

Kris berusaha mendudukkan Tao, lalu mengangkatnya dan membuat ia berdiri. Ia memandang wajah sempurna Tao. Ingin sekali ia memeluknya.

Pertama, Kris meletakkan Tao di kursi untuk melihatnya menggerakkan mesin pemotong kayu, namun sayangnya, Tao tidak merespon.

Kemudian Kris membawa Tao mendekati rak-rak tinggi dan besar. Lalu menaruhnya di tangga. Kris memberi intruksi, "Tao, tolong ambilkan aku sesuatu dari atas sana."

Hening adalah jawaban yang ia terima.

Sekarang Kris membawanya ke kursi besar, lalu memberi Tao kue-kue kecil. Mengajaknya bicara. Tao tetap saja menutup matanya.

Sang lelaki berwajah stoic itu tidak menyerah. Ia membawa Tao di depan papan tulis, lalu mengajarkannya berbagai huruf dan kata hingga membentuk kalimat.

Tao masih saja terdiam dengan damai.

Kris menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya menutup erat. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Haruskah ia menyerah? Ah—tidak-tidak. Waktu terus mengejar dirinya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah! Kris coba mengingat-ngingat hal-hal yang telah ia lakukan. Alisnya yang selalu terbentuk keatas itu hampir berdekatan. Ia teringat sesuatu.

Tangan lentiknya meraih buka tua itu, terus membuka halaman demi halaman. Ketika sampai bagian tengah-tengah buku, ia melihat partitur musik. Kedua mata milik Kris memindai setiap sudut ruangan. Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan mendekati sebuah biola yang tergeletak di tengah ruangan.

Tao ia dudukkan di sebuah kursi yang menghadap dirinya. Dirinya ia siapkan dengan sebuah biola di tangan.

Lelaki _blonde_ mulai memainkan keempat senar dengan lihai sehingga membuat melodi yang indah. Matanya terus ia pusatkan pada bonekanya, berharap ia membuka mata. Kris tidak ingin memikirkan semua kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi. Ia memejamkan mata mencoba menikmati alunan yang ia buat. Alunan merdu menyiratkan kepedihan.

Kris merasakan dadanya sesak. Ia tetap mendawai senar-senar tersebut.

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih dan biru mengelilingi Tao, mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara.

Kedua matanya terbuka.

Tao tersenyum memandang penciptanya. Perlahan, ia terbang turun dan berpijak pada bumi. Kris menyadari suara langkah kaki, menghentikan permainan musiknya. Matanya terbuka, dan merasakan dirinya sangat bahagia. _How perfect he is._

Mata mereka saling bertatap, membentuk suatu _chemistry_ tak terlihat. Tanpa di komando, keduanya mendekat, mengulurkan kedua tangan, lalu saling memeluk.

Tubuh mereka akhirnya terpisah. Kris terus saja melengkungkan bibir tebalnya. Matanya menempel pada hasil karyanya. Ia berhasil, berhasil membuatnya hidup.

Kris menatap jam pasir, hanya tinggal seperempat lagi yang tersisa.

Tangan panjang Kris meraih buku tua dengan sampul coklat itu, lalu memberikannya pada Tao. Yang menerima buku itu hanya mengedipkan matanya tidak mengerti. Kris mulai melangkah mendekatinya, lalu mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, dan menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir plump Tao. "Terima kasih, Tao," ucap Kris disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Tepat di saat pasir terakhir jatuh, Tao merasakan sentuhan di bibirnya menghilang perlahan. Berbagai cahaya seperti kunang-kunang menari mengiringi menghilangnya Kris.

Ketika Tao membuka matanya—

Kris tidak ada.

Sang pembuat sudah hilang.

Cahaya itu terbang melewati barang-barang di setiap sudut-sudut ruangan. Mengembalikan benda ke tempatnya semula.

Jam pasir dengan dua patung kelinci di sampingnya, kembali berputar.

END

A/N: how? How is it? Bad? Or…not good? Well this story inspire from 'The Maker' short movie. Have you been watch it? If you're not, here it is ( watch?v=YDXOioU_OKM&feature=player_embedded ). The movie is very beautiful! Its make me almost crying. Oh yeah it's better to use Bahasa I think. Kelamaan baca di AFF jadi kebiasaan pake itu walaupun abal-_-

Btw, thanks for reading my story. Niatnya mau bikin angst, but this is fail. Oh ya, ada yang ngerti konsepnya? Apa ngebingungin? Ngomong-ngomong, saya lagi tergila-gila sama Taoris! BFM tenang saja insya allah saya lanjutkan._.

At least, I beg you to give me review. Saya mau tau ini jelek apa nggak. Kalo jelek, saya hapus, kalo enggak, ya…gitu deh. Haha.

eLizxie Aire, 7 Oktober 2012


End file.
